Wake Me Up When Optimus Prime Ends
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The sequel of MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME! He is in his own revenge as someone had controlling him to take a revenge! Only Sari can release him out from it before he become too worst! Optimus Prime/Sari light romance in the end...
1. Savin' Me

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS_

_chapter 1_

_SAVIN' ME_

_

* * *

_

**Hi, pal! VeekaIzhanez wants to tell you that this story is the sequel of MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME! And look what happen next, okay? **

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

They're walking out from the scene… and something is walking after them and trying to kill Optimus Prime from behind.  
"Optimus, behind you!" screamed Sari.  
When he is looking at behind, these Decepticons are attacking him from behind suddenly and Optimus Prime is..

..injured and falling down to the ground.  
"OPTIMUS!" screamed Sari, rushing toward him.  
"Sari, you need to left the scene now!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"But I need to help you, Optimus,"  
"Get out from here now!"  
"Sari, let's get out from here!" said Khairyll, pulling her hand and drag her from the scene.  
Those humans are lefting the scene but Megatron had noticing them thus he grabbing all of them and transforming into the vehicle mode and take them away.  
"Optimus! Please help us!" screamed Sari, from that helicopter.  
"I'm coming, Sari!" screamed Optimus Prime, trying to get after that helicopter but Shockwave is shooting him from behind thus he is paralysed for a while. Then, Blitzwing is shooting him with his ice blast thus he cannot move as it is stuck to his legs. Then, Optimus Prime is throwing his axe toward Starscream but Shockwave is shooting it thus it's ruined.  
"You need to get over us if you want to get Megatron," said Starscream, shooting him..thus Optimus Prime is fainted.  
"Let's lefting the zcene hurry! Maybe Megatron wantz to give uz a human barbeque..HAHAHA.." said Blitzwing, random.  
Those Decepticons are tranforming into vehicle mode, lefting the scene.  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is awake, he moving slowly and transforming into the vehicle mode to return to Khairyll's lab.  
**I'll take a revenge to you, Megatron! You've killed my friends, kidnapped my lover and you want to kill me.. I can't let you to do that!**

**

* * *

**

Optimus Prime is arrive at Khairyll's lab, transforming into the robot mode. He is get after one room that stores the Autobots thus he need to revive them.  
**Khairyll said, there is one room that keep Autobots somewhere. He found them and Sari before me, so where are they?  
**When he opening that door...  
_"Intruders! Intruders!"  
_Optimus Prime is shocked. "What was happen to me?"  
Then, all the Autobots are attacking him suddenly.  
"Hey, why are you attacking me?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"You're not our leader," said Bumblebee.  
"But I'm.."  
"What does Bumblebee say is right.." said someone.  
"Who's there?"  
Then, the evilside of Optimus Prime is walking toward him and hitting him, "My name is Optimus DarkPrime!"  
"You're the evil side of me?"  
"Yes..since the Autobots dead, I'll take over them thus they'tre following my order an ignoring you at all, Optimus,"  
"Listen here, team! He is not the rela Optimus Prime! I'm a real Optimus Prime!"  
"Just screaming it, Optimus Prime! They're cannot recognised you anymore,"  
Then, Bulkhead is hitting him until he is falling down to the ground thus Optimus Prime is upset, transforming into the vehicle mode to let himself fighting against Megatron and rescuing his friends.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

But Optimus DarkPrime is attacking him suddenly thus Optimus Prime must transforming into the robot mode and attacking him.  
But the evil Optimus Prime is stabbing him with the blade of his axe over his chestplate. Optimus Prime is cannot do anything.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Goddbye, Optimus Prime.." said Optimus DarkPrime, smirks then he is killing him.  
But Megatron is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode and attacking Optimus Prime with his sword.  
"Maybe you want to kill this Autobot, right?" asked Optimus DarkPrime.  
"Maybe..we can finish him altogether.." said Megatron, then both of them are attacking him while Optimus Prime is wake up once again and attacking these enemies.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please  
I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry  
I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

Suddenly, Starscream, Shockwave and Blitzwing are arrive there too, transforming into the robot mode and attacking Optimus Prime one by one.  
"Pathetic Autobots! The time of death is here!" said Starscream, shooting him.  
"Get thiz for your full revenge!" said Blitzwing, hothead, shoots his fire blast to him.  
"And you need to kill us if you want to kill Megatron," said Shockwave, shooting him.  
Optimus Prime is screaming in pain.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Meanwhile, Sari and Khairyll are running to the scene and hiding somewhere.  
"We need to rescue Optimus," said Sari, walking out to the scene.  
"Don't, Sari. Optimus cannot assume himself to rescue you if.." said Khairyll, stopping her.  
"Khairyll! Sari! Look out!" screamed Ervan, behind them.  
Then, Starscream's blast is hitting those humans thus they're throwing out to the scene, bleeding.  
"SARI!" screamed Optimus Prime, rushing toward her, but Megatron is stabbing him from behind.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, MEGATRON!" screamed Optimus Prime.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Then, Optimus Prime is taking his axe and trying to prevent himself from be stabbed by Megatron. But slowly the Decepticon tyrant be closer to kill him..  
And that blade of that sword is over is chestplate thus some oils flowing down faster..

_All I need is you  
Come please  
I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry  
I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin',  
I'm fallin'_

And then, Sari is waken up thus she want to help Optimus Prime and attacking Megatron by her energy-blast. But she had been attacked by the Decepticons.  
Khairyll and Ervan are rushing toward Sari and trying to wake her up once again.  
"I'll kill you as you've killed my lover, Megatron!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Get your words out from my mind if you want this.." said Megatron then he is shoot him.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Optimus Prime is dead.  
"OPTIMUS!" screamed Sari, crying.  
Megatron is laughing and lefting the scene, transforming into the vehicle mode following with another Decepticons.  
"Hey, what happen to us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You may want to ignore after your leader, Autobots?" scolded Optimus DarkPrime.  
The Autobots are attacking the evil Optimus Prime thus he lefting the scene rushily.  
Then, they're shocked when they're see theri leader is unconscious on the ground.  
"PRIME!" screamed the Autobots, trying to wake Optimus Prime but they're failed.  
"We need to revive him once again if you want to keep him alive," said Khairyll.  
"Just do it, human. We need to rescue Prime!" said Ratchet.

* * *

Optimus Prime is taken into Khairyll's lab to recover from his injured. Unfortunately.  
"This is a bad news. Optimus Prime..is dead.." said Khairyll, sadly.  
Sari is screaming and rushing toward him, hugging him.  
"Optimus, please don't leave me! I'm very love you, Optimus!" screamed Sari.  
"Listen here, Sari. Optimus is dead. He cannot return to us,"  
"We need to revive him! We need to keep Optimus alive!"  
"You think this is an easy work?"  
"But we can do it..if we have one intiative to do.." said Ervan.

**A/N: Get ready to the next chapter if you want to know what happen next to Optimus Prime.**


	2. No Boundaries

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS_

_chapter 2_

_NO BOUNDARIES_

* * *

"We can revive him once again..if we have one solution to solve it," said Ervan.  
"I know that, Ervan. But we shouldn't do the nonsense experiment that opposite with our normality life," said Khairyll.  
"Okay, Khairyll. What should we want to do after this?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Only one way to find out.." said Ervan, then he touching some dead metal (Optimus Prime) and he is crying.  
**Optimus, I'm really need your help now...**

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is trapped in one unknown world..  
-Optimus Prime!  
-Who's there?  
-You know what? Everyone's are need you, why do you lefting them?  
-Primus decided me to dead.  
-You're fool leader! How could you lefting them at all?  
-I've been killed by Megatron, why do you told me like that?  
-They're need you now! Your friend, your team and your lover, they're want you back!  
-So?  
-Just return there! Right now!

"Optimus! Optimus! Where are you right now? I'm very need you!" screamed Sari.  
"Sari? Is that you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I'm very need your help. The Decepticons want to kill us! Please come here and rescue us!"  
"But I can't see you are, Sari.."  
"Optimus, can you hear me.."  
Then, there is something take her away from her position.  
"Optimus, help me!!"  
"SARI!"

* * *

Back to Khairyll's lab, all of these humans and Autobots are trying to revive Optimus Prime with their intelligence.  
"Khairyll, you said that Prime will revive with your new mechanical recovering, right?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yeah, you're right. But I need something to do that," said Khairyll.  
"Such as?"  
"Someone's soul," said Ervan.  
"Ervan, I don't ask you, so keep your mouth off," said Khairyll.  
"Allright..you know what that we have to kill Aimee to cover Sari from being noticed by the Decepticons?"  
That sentences makes Sari shocked thus she throwing one can to Ervan.  
"You killed your friend for revive me?!" scolded Sari.  
"Listen here, Sari. We don't kill someone but we need to protect someone,"  
"But how?"

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_Khairyll, Aimee and Ervan are arrive there with van, they're rushing to the place where the Autobots and Sari are dying after they're been killed by the Decepticons. This scene is happen before Optimus Prime revive for the first time.  
"Look at those robots, they're injured," said Ervan.  
"Yeah, I think we need to recover them," said Khairyll.  
"And look at this kid..she need to be rescue right now," said Aimee,lifting Sari.  
"Maybe we need to drag all of them with our lifting service," said Ervan.._**

**_30 minutes later, Khairyll's lab..  
"Now, we need to protect this kid from any troubles out there," said Khairyll.  
"Yeah, and that robots too. We don't know their background," said Ervan.  
"And you want this kid to.." said Aimee.  
"Said to revive, I think one better solution. We need someone's DNA tissue and combine her with that kid's tissue and we can transform her into someone else,"  
"Ervan, I think that's too much," said Khairyll.  
"Not too much, Khairyll. We need to get someone like this,"  
Then, Ervan is pushing Aimee harshly thus she hitting against the wall..and she died at the scene.  
"You damn Ervan! You've killed our friend!" scolded Khairyll.  
"So, what? You want to protect this kid, right?" said Ervan.  
"But not this way, Ervan.."_**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

'Okay, you've transformed me into your late friend, thus you want to kill someone else to revive Optimus? No way!" said Sari, trying to protect Optimus Prime.  
"We don't want to kill someone even you to revive him..but.." said Khairyll.  
"But what?"  
"Maybe you need someone's that related with him to give her instinct to him, you know, imagination.." said Ervan.  
"Remember, you don't want to kill me to revive Optimus, right?" asked Sari.  
"I swear, not kill you.."  
"But what about us? We want to revive Prime too," said Bumblebee.  
'After Sari, okay?' asked Khairyll.

* * *

Hour 1630, Khairyll's lab.  
"Sari, are you sure to enter to his 'world' with your own imagination?" asked Khairyll.  
"Maybe, I can. Even I need to sacrifie myself for this," said Sari, wearing one provided helmet.  
"Okay, we start it now!  
All the button of that machine is activated and Sari got one little shock that makes her fainted. Ervan rushing toward her and trying to wake her, but failed.  
"She had entering to his 'world'," said Ervan.  
"We successfully did it, Ervan," said Khairyll.  
"You say what? You make her fainted to revive Prime?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I know that.." sighed Khairyll.

Meanwhile, in Optimus Prime's imagination...  
"Optimus! Optimus! Where are you now? Come to me!" screamed Sari, walking over surrounding.  
"Sari, I can hear you, can you hear me?" screamed Optimus Prime, trying to find her over surrounding.  
They're running anywhere until they're meet each other, then they're hugging and kissing each other.  
"Optimus, where do you go recently? I'm very miss you.."  
"Me too, Sari. I'm very miss you too,"  
"Optimus, we need to return to us. They're very need you,"  
"I know that, Sari. But I can't find the exit door here,"  
"Exit door?"  
"I need to get out from here. My revenge had controlled me..."  
-You say what?  
-I need to get out from here right now!  
"Optimus, who's speaking out there?" asked Sari.  
"That's..Optimus DarkPrime," said Optimus Prime, ready to defend his lover.

_Seconds hours so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait  
Every moment last forever if you feel you ve lost your way  
What if your chances are already gone  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason to fight and never walk away  
Coz here I am - still holding on!_

"Maybe you need to kill him qiuckly," said Sari.  
"I know that..but he always disappeared," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, Optimus DarkPrime is appear opposite them.  
'I know both of you want to get me come to you.."

Back to Khairyll's lab.  
"Now, we need to upgrade him for the second time," said Khairyll.  
Then, Ervan with the Autobots are carrying Optimus Prime into one cylinder tube and inserts some fluid to get him alive, Khairyll is pressing one button to revive him thus he want to activate that machint to get him alive.

In that imagination..  
"Sari, you need to get out from here, I need to defeat this evil bot," said Optimus Prime, giving an order.  
The Autogirl is run away from the scene while the Autobot leader is fighting against the evil-side of him.

_Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe  
You ll make it through the pain (or through all your aches and pains)  
Weather the hurricane To get to that one thing_

_When you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you ve almost gave up on your dreams  
Then take it by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

They're fighting each other until one of them are fall down to the ground.  
"Now, you need to die here right now.." The evil Optimus Prime is ready to kill the good ones..  
But wait! Sari is attacking him with her energy-blast.  
"You need to kill me if you want to kill him!"  
"Sari, please get out from here, right now!"  
"After we're fighting with this guy, okay?"  
"Okay.."

_I fought to the end to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good it gets  
Don t know where the future s headed  
Nothings gonna bring me down_

_I ve jumped every bridge and I ve run every line  
I ve risked being saved but I always knew why I always knew why  
So here I am still holding on_

Back to the lab..  
"Bumblebee, Ratchet, get more electric shock! I think this upgrading session cannot move directly." said Khairyll.  
Then, those Autobots are using their electrical and magnetic shock together to make that machine keep working, thus they're need to revive Optimus Prime in each level.

_Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe  
You ll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricane  
To get to that one thing_

_When you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you ve almost gave up on your dreams  
Then take it by the hand and show you that you can_

"You need to get out from me, you DarkPrime!" screamed Optimus Prime, killing the evil-side of him..  
Finally, Optimus DarkPrime is ruined. And there is one light is coming over both of them.  
"Sari, there is..one exit door.." said Optimus Prime.  
"But we cannot go thorugh it, it's too bright!" said Sari.  
"Maybe we need to.."  
They're meet their lips once again, proving their love.

You can go higher  
You can go deeper  
There are no boundaries  
Above and beneath you  
Break every rule coz there s nothing between you and your dreams

Then, Optimus Prime is conscious suddenly.  
"Hey, Prime is awake!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Primus, you've get our Prime back to us.." said Prowl.  
Meanwhile, Sari is wake up. She take off that helmet and running toward Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, wake up!"

Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe  
Yeah

That machine is almost in success when Optimus Prime will be upgraded for 98%.  
'Ervan, get this volt of this machine higher. We need to get hurry!" said Khairyll.  
The voltage of that machine is increase...  
Optimus Prime is in his own revenge to upgrade himself.

_There are no boundaries  
Every step you climb another mountain  
Every breathe its harder to believe  
You ll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricane  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

"Okay, we made the countdown!" screamed Ervan.  
10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...  
Finally, Optimus Prime is completely upgraded. The fluids is flowing down and he moving out from that tube.  
"Bravo, Prime!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, I know that.." said Optimus Prime, then..

Suddenly, there is one bot is coming over them, ruin that lab thus he take Sari away from the scene. That makes Optimus Prime remember of one scene when he was in his dream.

_**Then, there is something take her away from her position.  
"Optimus, help me!!"  
"SARI!"**_

His revenge is blowing up and... transforming into vehicle mode to get after that bots.  
"Prime, wait for us!" screamed all the Autobots.  
"We need to get after Optimus, hurry!" screamed Khairyll.  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and take that two humans away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron is arrive at one broad scene, transforming into the robot mode. Sari is in his hand, trying to escape.  
"I know that you're the Prime's lover, right? Maybe you need to be my lover after this.." said Megatron, then he smirks, touching her.  
"Let me go, grey-bot! I'll makesure Optimus will kill you!" screamed Sari, trying to escape.  
"Never he come!" Megatron is throwing her to the ground and...

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter to know does Sari will be die once again...and Optimus Prime, please rescue her now!**


	3. New Divide!

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS_

_chapter 3_

_NEW DIVIDE_

_

* * *

_

**Welcome back, my fan! Before I tell you what happen to Sari after she had been killed by Megatron..give to Lina Ben a credit because she had give me one idea for this chapter..and the final chapter..**

**

* * *

**

Megatron is throwing her to the ground and..Optimus Prime quickly grabbing her up and placing her the safer place.  
"Sari, you need to get out from here, now!" said Optimus Prime, then she running toward the Autobots, transforming into the robot mode. Khairyll and Ervan are getting after her.  
'I know that you'll come to rescue that human child, Prime.." said Megatron, smirks.  
"Bring them on, Megatron! We need to finish it all!" said Optimus Prime.  
Then, both of them are start fighting.  
While the Autobots are protecting these humans from any trouble there, there are three Decepticons are coming over them and transforming into the robot mode.  
"Pathetic Autobots! Your time will be come.." said Starscream, shooting them with his shock-blast toward them. All of them are throwing seperately.  
Optimus Prime shocked of that scene and he rushing there to rescue all. But Shockwave shoot him thus he fainted on the ground.  
"OPTIMUS!' screamed Sari.  
"You need to get out from here! Your life is very important!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"But.."  
"This is my order, Sari..Khairyl, drag Sari from the scene!"  
Khairyll is drag her away from the scene to let these leaders are fighting.  
And suddenly.. there is one light flashing over them, thus both are fall to the ground.  
"What's that?" scolded Megatron.  
"I don't know that..maybe.." said Optimus Prime.  
Then, that light is stabbing Megatron and lots of oils splashing out from him, laying on the ground, dead.  
Then, Optimus DarkPrime is appear, walking toward his opponent.  
"I know that you're come to kill me," said Optimus Prime.  
"Not just to kill you, but make you disappear from this world," said Optimus DarkPrime.  
"Make Optimus disappear? I don't let you to do that!" screamed Sari, rushing to the scene.  
"And now..another one should be ruin by me.."  
"Back out your words, your evil of me!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
And then.. everything is become dark out here...

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"You need to get over me if you're really want to kill me!" screamed Optimus Prime, take out his axe and activating his mouthplate.  
"I'm should say like that.. and you need to wave your hand to them.." said Optimus DarkPrime, get his axe and attacking him.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Both of them are fighting and all of them cannot do anything, just watching after that fight. Shockwave, Blitzwing and Starscream are drag Megatron from the scene and lefting the place while the Autobots are drag those humans from the scene too.  
That scene makes Optimus Prime remembering something..

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_-I need you to take a revenge to Megatron for killing my friend!  
-I know that, OPTIMUS PRIME. But this is not an easy work. Think first before you do it.  
-I'm understand..but this is too much!  
-Poor you, Optimus Prime..but you need your own revenge..  
-I hope no one will be killed due to me!  
-I promise..but you need to kill your loved noes for this!  
-I can't do that! My team and Sari are everything for me!  
-It's up to you, Optimus Prime..but you need to choose your own path..you decide it!_**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

That scene makes Optimus Prime is really in red now.  
"No matter that you want from me..I don't want to kill anyone for this!"  
Then, he is attacking the evilside of him.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

Then, there is lots of lightning are appeared. All of them are hiding in somewhere else while these two Primes are still fighting.  
Then, it stop suddenly when Optimus DarkPrime is get his axe up to the sky and there is one lightning is flashing to it. He grabbing it back and attacking Optimus Prime and..he is electrical shocked!  
"PRIME!' screamed all the Autobots, shocked.  
"It can't be.." said Sari, gasping.. then she is screaming.. "OPTIMUS!!!"  
She is running toward the scene and attacking th evil Prime with her energy-blast a few times. But it's that not hurts him.  
"Maybe you need to be killed like him too, right?" screamed Sari, ready for the next blast.  
"What?" The evil Prime is shocked.  
That scene makes Optimus DarkPrime is get after Sari thus he want to throw her down. Optimus Prime is really shocked and he throwing his axe to him. Sari is escaped.  
"This time, you need to die!" said Optimus Prime, attacking him again.

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

But every he hit that evil-bot, he doesn't get injured.  
"Trying to hit me if you want. I'm not really injured of anything," said Optimus DarkPrime, arrogant.  
"You're such an unbeatable-bot.." said Optimus Prime, then he attacking him and...

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

..he is got an electrical shocked once again! What happen?  
"Listen here, OPTIMUS PRIME! Every attack that you hit me cannot make me hurt..but it makes you feel hurt like this! You cannot beat me at all if you're injured, right?" said Optimus DarkPrime, laughing.  
"Optimus, are you allright?" asked Sari, running toward her lover.  
"I'm..okay..Sari..but..you..need.." said Optimus Prime, weakily.

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

'Optimus, you don't need to give up to your own self. You need to beat him whatever happen to you," said Sari, trying to wake him up.  
"I know that.." said Optimus Prime, then he looks fainted.  
"Optimus! I need to make you feel better.."  
Then, the Autogirl is kissing him thus there is new light is appear to him and..he looks as new!  
"From now, I'm really want to take a revenge to him.." said Optimus Prime, kissing his lover. "Thanks, girl. I love you,"  
"That's okay, big guy.."  
Then, that two Primes are fighting again...

Until...there is one flash appearing toward them once again and...

...Everything is gone! Only Optimus Prime appear there.. he is running to get after his friend. What happen?  
**Does revenge is killing me? Maybe..**

Until he see something are hanging on the tree. There is... the Autobots, Khairyll, Ervan and Sari are dying on the tree, hanging on the tree!  
**Primus! Why are they..NO!**

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter if you want to know what happen next.**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS_

_chapter 4_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS_

_

* * *

_

**-Primus! Why are they like this?!  
-Because..your revenge!  
-My revenge? I don't understand, why does my revenge makes them like this?  
-You have sacrifice yourself to rescue your friend, right? But everything's out there is useless, do you?  
-Oh,Primus..What I've done?**

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is wake up from his unconscious condition. He is in Khairyll's lab. Luckily him..nothing is happen there.. He walking out from that lab, moving himself every step there slowly.. until there is someone is walking after him.  
"Who's there?!" screamed Optimus Prime, take out his axe and throwing to somewhere. And..  
"Optimus, what are you doing here? I'm almost be killed, do you?" asked Sari, shocked.  
"Sari, why are you shocking me? I think..uh..someone.."  
"Optimus, listen here, nothing can happen to us..Khairyll, Ervan and the Autobots are worrying of you after you and that 'big-guy'.."  
"I know that, Sari. We need to release that out from my mind,"  
"Release it out? Optimus, you were get battle with that guy, you think you need to let him haunting your mind?"  
Optimus Prime mutes for a while.  
"Optimus, can you hear me?" asked Sari.  
"I understand, Sari.." said Optimus Prime, then he walking out from the scene.  
Sari is thinking something...  
**Optimus, why are you look weird than usual? I think the real Optimus is not you..but I think you're my Optimus..  
**"Optimus, wait for me!" The Autogirl is running after him, to go to somewhere else.  
"Now, what's your point, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"My point is..I want to take you to one place that related with us,"  
"Related with us?"  
"Don't pretend to not know. I'm know more about you, remember?"  
"Allright, Sari.. let's go.."  
Both of them are walking to somewhere and..

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_(Based from Autobots Right Round Sari's Live Your Life! by myself, chapter 1)  
"That's okay. Actually, I should ask you whether you want new instruments or not," said Sari.  
" Don't be sad, Sari. At least, we gotta the new instruments one for our performances," said Optimus Prime to Sari. She is crying due of her contrition for that action.  
" Well...you want the new one,right?" said Sari. The Autobot leader nodded his head .  
"Does I make you in trouble?" asked her again. In first thought, Optimus Prime nodded his head once again but he shooked his head when he realized what does Sari says.  
"Of course not, Sari." said Optimus Prime, kneed down and kissed Sari softly.  
"You're such a flirt, Optimus!" insinuated Sari._**

**_(Based from How Those Sobers by myself, chapter 5)  
"With you? Can I..." said Sari.  
"Are you remember what does I say before?" replied Optimus Prime..  
"I want to protect you from that sobers" Both of them talking together.  
"Hey, you've remembered it!" They're repeating that sentences again.  
"And one more thing..." Optimus Prime kissing Sari softly. "Watch out after your key,"  
"I'll remember that, Optimus," The Autogirl replying his kiss passionately.  
_**

**_(Based from You Know? Sari is my America's Suiteheart by myself, chapter 14)  
_****_"Sari, wait!" screamed Optimus Prime, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Please let me alone, Optimus. Freedom's gone," replied Sari, crying.  
"Sari, I want to tell you something,"  
"It's too late, Optimus."  
"You've said 'it's too late' but I'm not,"  
Optimus Prime is knees down opposite her, kissing Sari. "Please let me to take over your heart,"  
"Optimus, you've touching me!" screamed Sari, hugging him lovely._**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

"Optimus, can you recognised what is this?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Yeah.. I'm remember it.." said Optimus Prime.  
Actually, they're in one place at the top of the hill where they're have make up and they're get their lovely kisses there previously..(you know that)  
"Maybe you want more from me, right?"  
"I guess so.."  
Both of them are kissing each other thus they're want something from their lover.  
"You know what does I think just now?"  
"I know it more, Sari," He is kissing his lover softly. "I love you,"  
"I love you too," She is replying his kiss. "Don't let anything destroy our love altogether,"  
"I know that ,my girl.."

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my Primus's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

"But everything is ruined by Megatron and the Decepticons, right? We're haven't go to that fiesta previously.."  
Sari is crying and her tears is flowing down to her cheek.  
"Don't crying, my love..I'll be crying too."  
"But I don't know until when our love last long.."  
That persuade from him makes her stop crying.  
"Sari, listen here, nothing can stop us..unless.." said Optimus Prime, then he mutes.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

"That guy.." He is looking up to the sky.

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_(Based from OPTIMUS PRIME: I Hate Everything About You! by myself, chapter 1)  
-Prime..Prime..  
-Who's there?  
-OPTIMUS PRIME!  
-Where am I?  
-Are you don't know that you've tricked by Megatron?  
-I know that!  
-And your team members are in big trouble?  
-I know it!  
-But why do you not to rescue them? They're had been kidnapped by the Decepticons!  
-The Decepticons had kidnapped my team?  
-What? You're tricked by Megatron once again. You've been tricked!  
-It can't be! Why am I become like this?  
-Because your carelessness to keep after your members..You know it?  
-I..I..  
-You know what? Your team are in trouble! You're really love them, right?  
-Yeah..I'm really love my friend..Bumblebee..Bulkhead..Prowl..Ratchet…  
-Especially your lover too, right?  
-Sari..my lover are in trouble too? I need to rescue them but.._**

**_(Based from Move Along, Optimus Prime! by myself, chapter 1)  
-See? Your friends are dead!  
-You..again?  
-What? Now, you know that Megatron had killed them?  
-I..want..to..take....to..them…  
-That's too late, Optimus Prime!  
-I..need..to..ruin..them…  
-I say, that's too late, are you understand?  
-Please..you..must..help..me..  
-Sorry, Optimus Prime! I'm not to help you.  
-Wait..you..are..the..second..of..myself..  
-You say of what, huh?  
-You..are..the..second..of..me…  
-You are such a fool Autobot leader! You have your own strength, why do you need my help? Are you lose of yours?  
-I..need..your..help..to..ruin..Megatron…  
-Sorry to say but I..DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU!_**

**_Optimus Prime see that the second of himself lefting him._**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

"I don't want that evil of me ruin all of us..including you, Sari," said Optimus Prime, crying slowly, then one kiss is given to his lover.  
"I don't want you dying once again, Optimus.. You're everything for me.." said Sari, stroking his cheek softly.  
"Sari..please don't crying..I can't take this.."

_summer has come  
and passed the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

Both of them are walking into Khairyll's lab and no one 's there. They're get their kiss again before Optimus Prime is walking into that tube for the next upgrading session. Then..  
"Sari, does Optimus is there?" asked Khairyll.  
"He is here. You can do it now," said Sari.  
Khairyll and Ervan are controlling that machine thus they're need to get Optimus Prime get controlling himself once again.  
"Optimus, can you take of this pain just for me?" asked Sari, her hand is touching that tube.  
"I can take it..but not for you, Sari..but more than that..my team, all human here.. forget..Primus.." said Optimus Prime, but sometimes it is not clear as he is drowning of the fluids.  
And then, Optimus Prime is asleep...

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

That scene makes Sari is keep crying. She cannot leave that place to keep after him.  
"Sari, Optimus will be okay in tomorrow. We need to get to our room now," said Ervan, taking her out from that lab.  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is nin his own world...  
He is nowhere..nothing is around him, dark. He is walking everywhere..but he don't know what happen to him. Until he find one light at the end. He touching it and..  
-OPTIMUS PRIME, finally we meet at last.  
-Who's there?  
-I'm always look after you, why are you look afraid?  
-Not..but I'm feel something wrong with you..  
-Nothing that can you worried for. Only you and Primus here..  
-What?  
-Maybe you don't believe it, right?  
-I..I..believe..  
-You've let yourself dying for rescuing your friend..and that is one good moral..  
-Thanks..but that is my role as the leader..

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last wake me up when September ends_

_like my Primus's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

-Nice job, Optimus. Now, you can return to your own world now..the reality of you..  
-But I don't..  
-Just feel that nothing is after you..it's up to you..  
-I'm understand.  
-The universe's future is in your hands, OPTIMUS PRIME....

* * *

Optimus Prime is awake again. and he look at that machine..he is allright..the metre of his energy is almost complete. He take out his mechanical=band thus he is moving uot from that tube and lefting the lab as fast as he can..  
But no one is there.. he is finding after them...  
Then,...  
"Bossbot, come here!" screamed Bumblebee, then he is running after him.  
"Bumblebee, wait for me!" screamed Optimus Prime, runnig after him and..

Bumblebee is not there anymore. Where is him?  
When Optimus Prime is looking up to one top floor of Khairyll's lab department.. he see someone is climbing up to the top thus he want to know what happen..  
He is reaching to that building and he climbing it carefully. Until he finally reaching to the top..  
Someone is stepping his hand thus he is almost falling!  
"Now, nothing can stop me, the good side of me.." said Optimus DarkPrime, smirks.  
"Where are you hiding my friends?" scodled Optimus Prime, thus he hitting that bot and trying to injure him but he'll be injured if any attack had sentenced to him.  
"You're so stupid, Optimus! You'll get hurt if you attacking me, why do you very stuborn?"  
"I'm never been destroyed even with someone that related with me!"  
"You want your friends there dying because of your action?"  
Optimus Prime is shocked when he see all of his team, and the three humans are in one electrical cage thus he rushing over them to rescue them but he got an electrical shocked!  
"I think you need to get over me, evil Prime!" screamed Optimus Prime, take out his axe and activating his mouthplate and attacking him until one of them beaten down to the ground.

Suddenly, there is one shoot is coming toward them thus hitting Optimus DarkPrime. The Autobot leader is shocked!  
Then, Megatron is appear.  
"Megatron is alive? Does he is dead?!"

**A/N: Get ready for the final chapter. Coming soon!**


	5. Foreign Land

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS_

_chapter 5_

_FOREIGN LAND_

_

* * *

_

Suddenly, there is one shoot is coming toward them thus hitting Optimus DarkPrime. The Autobot leader is shocked!  
Then, Megatron is appear.  
"Megatron is alive? Does he is dead?!"  
The Decepticon tyrant is attacking the Autobot leader with his sword. He feels some pain..  
"What else do you want to do to me, Megatron? And how are you can alive?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You think that evil Prime can kill me at all?" said Megatron, then he laughing. "Actually, that evil Prime is my own creation to ease me to kidnap your friend and your human lover thus you have lots of choices that makes you feels stressed and cannot save them from me!"  
'So, you created Optimus DarkPrime and trying to finish me?"  
"You know it, Optimus.." Then, Megatron is punching him. "But you're too late!"  
"Optimus, are you allright?" asked Khairyll, shocked from that cage.  
"I'.." said Optimus Prime, weakily.  
"Ervan, we need to rescue Prime instead escape ourselves from this cage," said Prowl.  
"I know that, but we need something to finish it," said Ervan.  
"Ervan.." said Khairyll.  
"What?"  
"Why are we cannot see Sari from recent?"  
All of them are shocked thus they're trying to find Sari but they're failed.  
"But why are this hole around here?" asked Bulkhead. They're noticing something..

Meanwhile, Sari is climbing down from that hole into one room at Khairyll's lab department. Now, she need to rescue Optimus Prime..and rescue her friends too. She arrive at one room and finding the window, looking out from it. Staring from the above, there is some shadow at the top floor, she activating her jet-pack and flying up to the sky..when she arrive up, her robotic mode is activated, attacking Megatron.  
"You useless human child!" scolded Megatron, grabbing Sari and trying to throwing her down but luckily Optimus Prime hitting Megatron thus he can rescue her and put her down safely.  
"Sari, you need to rescue all of them, right now!" Optimus Prime gives an order.  
"Allright, big guy," said Sari, running toward the cage and unlocking it with her double sword. Finally, they're escaped.  
At the same time, these two leaders are fighting and both of them repeatly fall down to the floor and trying to beat and hitting their opponent.

Until then...

Megatron uses his sword and stabbing Optimus Prime, its blade is make a way into his chestplate and some oils splashing out from it! Then, he fainted unconsciously on the floor.  
"PRIME!" screamed all the Autobots.  
"OPTIMUS!!" screamed all these humans..and Sari fainted.  
That scene makes the Autobots are using their weapons to attack Megatron. Bumblebee and Ratchet are using their electric and electro-magnetic blast to get Megatron reaching almost to the end of that building, then Prowl throwing his bladestar to him finally Bulkhead is throwing his wrecking-ball to him and...

Megatron is falling down to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Khairyll and Ervan are rushing toward fainted Optimus Prime and gets one live-machine to get him stay alive.  
"Ervan, we need Bumblebee's help now!" said Khairyll.  
Then, Bumblebee is rushing toward them and gives them an electric blast...  
"I've did it.. but it's not too enough to revive Prime!" said Bumblebee.  
Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead are rushing there too and the medic-bot is helping the bee gives their leader the electric-blast...  
Suddenly, that live-machine is exploded! They're cannot do anything.  
"I think his fate is come.." said Khairyll.  
"His fate?" Bumblebee shocked.  
"He need to meet his death.."

_Steady my shaky hands  
Shut off the world's demands to get the facts down  
Do you understand?_

Then, Optimus Prime is moving his hand slowly and holding the sky..all of them are watching him.  
"Prime, keep stronger for stay alive!" screamed Ratchet.  
"Yeah, bossbot! We are very need you!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"I..can't..take..this...I..need..to...go.." said Optimus Prime, weakily.  
"But Prime, this is not a Cybertron to talk like this," said Bulkhead.  
"But..I..think..this..is..a..time...to..leave..all..."  
"Maybe..earth...is..my..place..for...dying..."

_That this is a foreign land  
So try to understand that  
Do you understand?  
Do you understand?_

"Prime, you cannot leave all of us like this! You need to wake up!" screamed Bumblebee, crying.  
"Yeah, Optimus! Earth is very need you..actually.." said Khairyll, then turning his head to somewhere, crying.  
**Please forgive me, Optimus..I didn't mean to not keep you alive..but I think this is a suitable time to left us..**

_This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that_

Meanwhile, Sari is wake up and she screaming when she see the dying her lover there, she rushing there and hugging him ,crying loudly.  
"Optimus, please don't leave us, we're very love you! Please don't leave me!"  
"I..am..sorry..Sari..I...must..go..."  
"Optimus, please don't say like that! You're everything to me!"

_Even when you're all alone  
Even when it's not your home_

_Take a little look around nothing else hits the ground  
Touch my hand up to the air_

Then, Optimus Prime is moving his hand once again slowly to the sky and trying to touch it but he is very weak to do that.  
**Primus..finally..I..find...you...See...you..there....**

_Dying in the foreign land  
So do you understand that  
Do you understand?  
Do you understand?_

"Bossbot..please don't leave us.." said Bumblebee, then he crying on Prowl's shoulder.  
"I think Primus very love him.." said Prowl, trying to persuade Bumblebee.

_This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that_

"Optimus..I hope I can see you at heaven.." said Khairyll.  
"Yeah..if you've hurted of us before, please forgive us, okay?" said Ervan.  
"Thanks..Khairyll..Ervan..I..can't..forget..you..." said Optimus Prime, looks weaker.

_Even when you're all alone  
When it's not your home  
I smell the blood of a Cybertronian  
Try to understand this if you can if you can if you can_

And then, Optimus Prime looks very pale..I mean, there is some metal from himself become rusted.  
"Prime, keep stronger.." whispered Prowl ,to get him up.

_This is what it feels to love then l can feel that  
This is what it feels to love then l can feel that_

_Even when you're all alone  
When it's not your home I smell the blood of a Cybertronian_

But that's nothing that can help him. He is vomitting some oils and any energon cubes and finally... his spark is flowing out from him and..Optimus Prime..is dead!  
"Prime!" screamed all the Autobots, crying. Khairyll and Ervan are looks very sad and lefting the place.  
But..Sari is screaming and hugging him, crying louder.  
"Optimus, why are you lefting us? And you've lefted me too! Why are you need to left me? I'm very love you, Optimus! I love you!"

And then...some raindrop is moving down to the earth...then the rain is falling, indicated the death of Optimus Prime is very tragic...

* * *

**Sari is keep crying.  
"Veeka, how could you get Optimus dying here!" screamed Sari, crying louder.  
"I'm sorry, Sari. But that's a story.." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, you think your fans out there very sad of this story?" asked Bumblebee.  
"So, what? Maybe.. you want one shocked scene here.."**

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, there is happen to Optimus Prime. His hand is moving up slowly and his optical is open...he feel some wetness from the rain that targets into him.  
"Where..am..I?" asked Optimus Prime, makes all of them shocked.  
"Prime, are you awake?" asked Ratchet.  
"What was happen to me?"  
"Actually, Megatron had stabbed you and you've dying for a few seconds," said Prowl.  
"Wait the minute! Where's the evilside of me?"  
"Evilside?" All of them shocked.  
"I mean..uh..who is looked like me and trying to..I don't know what is it.."  
"Maybe you're dreaming, Prime," said Bulkhead.  
"I'm not dreaming. If I'm dreaming, maybe I'm not here now,"  
Then, Optimus Prime is wake up and moving to the end of that building, lookng up to the sky. Khairyll and Ervan are rushing toward him.  
"_Alhamdulillah, _Optimus Prime is stay alive and keep himself with us at last!" said Khairyll, put his hands up to the sky, he is thanking to God.  
"Me too, oh God. You've make Optimus alive," said Ervan.  
"I know that you're very need me ,right?" asked Optimus Prime, relieved.  
Meanwhile, Sari is keep crying not far from there.  
"Sari, are you still missing me?" asked Optimus Prime, moving closer to her, persuading her.  
"Optimus, I'm still miss you. You're my lover that I've get ever. I can't forget you.." said Sari, crying.  
"Sari, actually..your lover is here..come to me..my love.."  
When she moving herself to him...she is really shocked thus she hugging him and kissing him softly.  
"Optimus, I can't believe that you're stay alive!"  
"That's impossible to leave all of you..I'm very love you, Sari..my love.."  
"But wait the minute, Optimus! What about that evil Prime.."  
"I think he is dead in our love,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"Actually, my revenge to Megatron makes me dying..but your love that you give to me makes him destroyed,"  
And then, Sari looks crying, her tears is flowing down to her cheek thus Optimus Prime drying it.  
"Optimus.."  
"Sari..I don't want you crying of me.. you need to be happy for looking me stay alive..and be your protection.."  
The Autobots are cheering.  
"Prime, you're the best leader that we got!" screamed Bumblebee.  
All of them are hugging their leader to keep him more to lead them and then...this couples are in their love again. Both of them are kissing each other.

The End.

Moral Value: Revenge is not a solution to solve your problem..but does the love can finish it all? Only you can decide!

* * *

**"Okay, my stories is finished!" said VeekaIzhanez, trying to shut down the computer of the cyber cafe.  
"After this, I want to quit writing any fics as my pals out here are hate me! Why? Because they're not sending me any reviews to my stories and not giving any comment to me!" said VeekaIzhanez again.  
"Veeka, please don't stop writing! We are very love your stories" said Sari.  
"What? You want more? Sorry! I have a trial SPM exam soon,"  
"SPM trial exam? Does it happen in 10 August?"  
"But I need more preparation, okay, pal? So, I need something that I need to do.."  
"Such what?" asked Bumblebee.  
"My Multimedia project...and any course works that I need to solve..maybe..after the school holiday, I'll return,"  
"Three weeks, Veeka? What the long time!" said Khairyll, shocked.  
"Yeah, after this story..my upcoming story..are...**

**Doraemon fics, REHAB **

**and Megas XLR fics, CIRCUS.."**

**"Okay, I need to make a revision, okay? Watch out!"  
"Veeka, wait the minute!" said Optimus Prime, then he is kissing me. "Nice writer, V-girl.."  
"And you want me to get more kiss too?" asked Megatron.  
"Okay, pal. Stop! This story is..OFFLINE!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"And VeekaIzhanez is sign-out now!"**

**VeekaIzhanez is signed off for the revision for trial SPM exam in more two weeks, so wish me 'good luck'. Please forgive me for any mistakes that I've did to you....**

**Also..if you want VeekaIzhanez return to write more fanfics, vote at my new poll at my profile. Remember, your vote will decide my mind to keep writing fanfics or else...**

**See ya! Watch out! Whatever, Enjoy...! **


End file.
